goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Sirended
Sirended, the Creator '''(born '''Sohnny Tenpon Bluearrow), or simply Sirended is a character created by RXFantasy/EnterRoy. He is the creator and boss of the TroneBots and the supreme leader of the TroneBot army. He is the one who is responsible for the making of the TroneBots, converted from the recovered and cryo-suspended victims that have been seemingly lost in the unknown force that threatens the city. Biography Most of Sirended's origins are unknown, but he is first seen in Reami's Memory Shield that Zoh Daimoah had discovered recently. In Reami's Memory Shield, which is compatible with the TV, Sirended (originally called "the mysterious creator in the shadows") is seen converting the now unconscious Reami McMandy into a TroneBot, and then he names the TroneBot "Renoi". Renoi is the primary soldier who is tasked by Sirended to cause trouble towards her adversaries, including Kirby and Tiff. The Origins of Sirended As Sohnny Tenpon Bluearrow, he is the most recent citizen of Harmonia. In thefilm's beginning, Sohnny asks Princess Paula and singer Starla to make a doll to cheer up Reami. As Paula and Starla get to the King and Queen and ask them to make a doll for Reami, Sohnny suddenly encounters a huge, green, mysterious stone-like entity, known only as Antiquam. Antiquam turns Sohnny into an all-powerful TroneBot and eventually but inevitably turns the entire Harmonia populace into lifeless stone statues. Sirended then walks out of the castle. The Legend of Renoi Sirended appears in the series as one of the main characters. In this series, it is revealed that Sirended has made more TroneBots out of the disaster's victims. Renoi Cuts School 3: The Finale Cut!! Sirended will appear in the third installment of the Renoi Cuts School series as the main antagonist. Relationships He was once friends with the King, the Queen, Princess Paula and everyone else in Harmonia until the day that a huge mysterious entity called Antiquam attacks Harmonia and eventually the city that Reami, Tiff and Tuff once lived before the day of the invasion. Sirended manages to escape Harmonia by turning his back on its populace and have Antiquam petrify them all and make the entire kingdom of Harmonia in shambles. Having using his corrupted and hard-edge persona after 20 years of the city and Harmonia still in ruins, Sirended recruits several people from different whereabouts. His Crew from Different Locations: * Renoi: The City. Captured, recovered, cryo-suspended and converted into a TroneBot, defected from the TroneBot Army. * Pebble Wissely: Originally a cartoon animator before being converted and merged with grey rock snakes, which act like his arms. * Blinky: The Forest. Originally a citizen of Harmonia before the invasion, captured, recovered, cryo-suspended and converted into a TroneBot, complete with an arm cannon. * Hazel: The Forest. Originally a citizen of Harmonia before the invasion, saved by Sirended and converted into a TroneBot. * Gurbir: The Ruined Alley. Converted into a TroneBot. * Cato: The Scrapyard. Converted into a Blue Android. * Grizzly Bear: Russia. Orphaned as a cub after the cub's parents were killed by bear hunters. Picked up by Sirended, and was genetically enhanced with a human brain which gives him intelligence and speech and was given a metal prosthetic leg. Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains